


Un cerotto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Re codardo [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Comedy, Double Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 16. CerottoNumero parole: 201.Doubledrabble su Re Vegeta e Bardack.





	Un cerotto

Un cerotto

“Un cerotto? Sei serio?” si lamentò Re Vegeta, guardandosi allo specchio.

Bardack, steso sul divano alle sue spalle, era intento a finire una bottiglia di birra. Aveva una barba incolta ed i suoi capelli a cespuglio gli ricadevano disordinati intorno al viso abbronzato.

“Non vorrai utilizzare risorse preziose per un taglietto come quello. Al massimo ti pulsa” borbottò. Si grattò sotto l’occhio, scrollando le spalle.

Re Vegeta si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare il lungo mantello rosso.

“Ho la vaga sensazione che tu mi stia deridendo. Guarda che sono stato fortunato di uscirne con un graffio” ringhiò.

Bardack ribatté: “Sì, sarà anche vero. Vuoi che ti chiami Nappa?” domandò.

Re Vegeta rabbrividì.

“Le sue pozioni funzioneranno anche, ma hanno degli effetti collaterali non sottovalutarmi. Non voglio ritrovarmi momentaneamente cieco o con la pelle blu” brontolò.

Bardack si grattò la testa e ridacchiò.

“O impotente” sussurrò.

Re Vegeta si sfilò uno stivaletto e glielo lanciò addosso. “Idiota!” sbraitò.

Bardack scoppiò a ridere, stringendosi l’addome.

Re Vegeta si passò la mano nella sua barba ispida. “Ho un generale deficiente” si lamentò, le orecchie in fiamme.

Aveva sulla guancia, sopra i baffi, un cerotto rosso sangue che svettava.

“Perdonatemi vostra altezza” disse Bardack, ironico.


End file.
